fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Chaoarren/Category Shenanigans and update on the Summer Plans
Hi it's Chaoarren again to bring you a general notice and update on things. After a review of the ailment categories, we've decided that the naming conventions on them are too long and expand out the category box to a ridiculous extent. So, as much as it is going to annoy you and us, we're going to rename them to "(Ailment) Monster" instead. We understand the frustration of these ceaseless edits and wish to be done with them, but please know that we want to keep things as good looking as possible. The other new categories will not be affected and we do not intend on adding categories for monster weaknesses. We will eventually add links to the new category lists, and probably give the categories a category of their own so viewers can very easily find the lists of monsters with a certain element, ailment, or star ranking tier and enjoy what they want to see. Another Notice I would also like to point out, if you haven't heard of it yet, of another important thing that is ongoing right now. MonsterHunterFlacko has sadly decided to completely start from a new slate, which means he is giving up all his pages up for adoption. It is important to note, as he has given everything a one week deadline to be adopted, and anything still remaining is to be deleted on August 5th. If you can, please adopt at least one page from him, which lists are shown below. *The remaining Monster List *User page where his areas and FanGames are listed. Update on the Summer Plans For reminder, the Summer Plans is the blog below. *User blog:Chaoarren/FanonMonsterHunter Major Update 2019 Where is the Summer Contest? We again apologise that this has not yet occurred. The admins have been pre-occupied and have been unable to work on one for now. When we figure out one, we will begin it as soon as possible. Monster Class Definitions Delayed due to some debating over the subject. We still plan to carry this out, with the help of admins Artemis Paradox and Democide. Social Event As of now, we still have no plan on what this social event will be. Everyone has been occupied with their own things and the opportunity hasn't arisen yet. 'August Plans' Event Contest This event will be very easy to set up. An admin sets out a task for users to create different quests using the infobox provided and then submit them in a comment below. After a while the admin will decide the winner who has the best made ones and an reward will be given. Streaming Event If Setheo is still willing to do this then this still may happen. We don't know for sure if this event will happen at all. The Content Purge "Nuke" Aside from the completely unexpected action of Flacko, we will be going over low quality pages and unused images in August. Low quality pages marked shall be given a time to add more information, user-spaced, given to another user, or removed. Unused images will be either deleted or reused in a new page. Autumn Updates While we intend on relaxing a bit after the summer updates are done, we still plan to add more things to the fanon. There are two ideas I have: *A new two week or monthly event where we vote to have a high quality monster featured on the front page. *A method of recording the amount of canon monsters that get high amounts of fanon variations by using categories like "Zinogre", "Glavenus", "Rathalos", etc. This would help us keep track of how many of them they are and if needed, prevent too many of them being made. And Beyond Hopefully we will get through to finishing the How to... guides to creating content of many different sorts here. The future is unknown, but we'll always think of something! When the day comes when we surpass the page count on OldFanon we will have a special event, but we have to work together and reach that goal to find out! That is all for now, this is Chaoarren and I hope you all carry on creating! Category:Blog posts Category:Chaoarren